I Can Only Try
by Tears of Telperion
Summary: Frodo's thoughts as the fellowship is leaving Rivendell


Just a little thing written at four-thirty in the morning out of boredom. Typos, I'm sure. But I'm far too lazy to fix 'em now. Don't kill me if it sucks. =)  
  
I own none of these characters, sadly enough.  
  
~~~  
  
I Can Try  
  
It scares me, this quest layed out before my feet, although I do not show it. Nay, I try and show all of those around me that I will not fail. Will fufill this quest. Though I do not deny the will of the Ring. It calls to me every moments, urging me, tempting me... but I do not give it. I shall not give in. I am the Ringbearer. This is my duty.  
  
As we leave the havens of Rivendell, Imladris as the Elves' call it, my eyes wander to each of my companions. Each of my companions that are willing to risk their lives for me. To show me the way into the Black Lands, to protect me and this weapon I carry.  
  
Beside me is Sam, so loyal. It seems as if he would go through anything for me. His chubby hand is on Bill's back right now, lovingly stroking the pony's fur as Lord Elrond speaks to us. I only half listen, although I know a Hobbit my age should certainly know better.  
  
My gaze wanders to Merry and Pippin, looking so brave, yet so unsure of what lies beyond them. They have never known more evil then a stubbed toe... I fear how they will fair over time. If they are not thinking of the future, and are simply longing for adventure, as perilous as it may be.  
  
They go now to Gandalf, my old friend, someone who has seen the world longer then any who stand here. A Wizard, mighty in wisdom and in veiled strength. I think he fears for me, doesn't believe this is my task. Yet he does not speak of it, does not express that fear that is hidden behind kindly blue eyes. Perhaps he fears for Middle-earth as well?  
  
Next to him is Strider, Aragorn, who's eyes seem to somewhere else, as well as his mind. He's so stern, yet when he thinks no one is looking, I think his thoughts drift off. To where, I do not know, yet he has been happy and mirthful since we've arrived in Rivendell... more so, it seems, when he's in the presence of Arwen Undomiel. Could this happiness be because of Elrond's daughter? I know not, and I will not question him.  
  
Then comes Legolas, the Elf, fair of face and keen in hearing, attention fully on the Lord of Imladris. Elves facinate me... immortal, yet ageless, and at times so sad. Like they wish no more to see the shadows befall their land age after age. They do not wish to any harm come to all that they love. I pity them in some ways, for it seems as if immortality is somewhat of a curse.  
  
Gimli is next, standing as far away from Legolas as possible. I can't help but smile. This terrible hatred between Elves and Dwarves is rather amusing, although I'm sure they don't find it so. If only they tried to get along... perhaps they would? But I shouldn't assume that. After all, my kind are peaceful enough, and the most feuding we do is between neighbors. Oh how those Sackville-Baggins's irritate me! So perhaps I do understand... a little.  
  
And lastly I see Boromir. The man of Gondor who so obviously does not agree that we should destroy the Ring. Oddly enough, he is looking at me, at the object hanging on a chain around my neck. Our eyes meet for a moment, until Aragorn glances at me, and then to Boromir, and he looks back to Elrond. I only hope Aragorn will always be there to... protect me from him. Do I need protecting? I can only hope I am simply overracting...  
  
The beautiful, alabaster buildings shine in the early light, yet it is not the buildings I am now concerned with. This Ring is so dangerous... I know that all too well. It's gold gleaming in the sunlight, the menacing look of it does not leave. No, quite the opposite. It looks even more desirable like this... almost... I suddenly realise I am running a finger over it, the coolness of it making me want to simply put it on and claim it for myself. I withdraw quickly, my hands stiff at my sides once more. Did anyone see? Do the dare take it from me? They cannot... they will not! They...  
  
What is it doing to me? I am not myself... I feel so weary. It is such a burden already. How am I expected to take it into Mordor? How can I make it without it taking me over completely? Perhaps this is impossible. We are not even out the door, and it grips at me already.  
  
I can only try. That is all I can do.  
  
~~~  
  
Sucky, eh? R&R if you get the chance. 


End file.
